Born this way
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Porqué Feliciano era Feliciano, y nunca cambiaría. Lady Gaga song-fic nº 1! Yaoi/Gerita/LudwigxFeliciano


Konnichiwa! Pueess hoy me he decidido, mis queridos lectores, a hacer un seguido de one shots sobre las canciones de lady gaga con diferentes parejas! (pq ire a un concierto de lady gaga, aunq ya he ido a uno, me hace mucha iluusioon!) :D si i el primero es para la cancion born this way con feliciano y ludwig, pq siempre he podido imaginar a feli cantandola, y ademas, lady gaga es italiana! O_O

pues, vamos, pq** FELICIANO WAS BORN THIS WAY!**

_**Warnings: Shonen ai, yaoi, palabras ofensivas. **_

_**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni Born this way son mios, cada uno corresponde a su autor(:**_

* * *

**Born this way **

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_  
_Just put your paws up_  
_'cause you were born this way, baby_

Mire de reojo otra vez al americano, el inglés y al francés que siempre me molestaban. Vaya, faltaba el ruso y el chino, pero la verdad, no me importaba. Para mi podían decirme todo lo que quisiesen.

_My mama told me when I was young_  
_We are all born superstars_  
_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_  
_In the glass of her boudoir_

Cuando vi que Ludwig, mi amigo (o quizás pronto algo mas), entraba por la puerta de la cafetería me dirigí casi corriendo hacía él.

-¡Ludwig! ¡Que bien que ya llegaste vee~!- le abracé tan rápido como llegue hasta él. Pude oír las risas de aquellos, pero no me importaba, y mucho menos cuando Luddy me estaba abrazando de vuelta sintiendo su aliento entre mi cabello.

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"_  
_She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_  
_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,_  
_Listen to me when I say"_

Llevaban meses haciendo aquello, siempre que me veían me empezaban a insultar. Cada día era lo mismo: _Tonto, idiota, marica, gay, subnormal, retrasado... _Un sin fin de insultos que pretendían herirme. ¿En serio tanta poca vida tenían que se tenían que dedicar a insultarme? Al menos que fueran un poco originales, siempre repetían lo mismo.

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way_  
_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way_

Si Ludwig se encontraba conmigo les gritaba que se fuesen y que me dejasen en paz y entonces ellos le empezaban a insultar a él también. Con toda la gente que iba empezaban a insularla. Mi hermano se avergonzaba un poco de ir a mi lado pero cuando hacía falta salía en mi defensa y les devolvía los insultos. Procuraba que no me encontraran con Kiku, ya que sabía como era el pobre japonés, que aunque me repitiera una y otra vez que no le importaba lo que dijesen de él, los insultos que le dedicaban le hacían mucho daño. Antonio muchas veces había dado la cara por mi, al igual que Gilbert, aunque este último se hacía bastante con el francés así que no es que fuera mucho conmigo.

_Oh there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_Oh there ain't no other way_  
_Baby I was born this way_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen [x3]_  
_Don't be!_

La biblioteca era, quizás, el único sitio donde me podía relajar sin aquellos alrededor. Aunque eso no tardó en cambiar. Si me encontraba solo iba recibiendo aviones de papel que aterrizaban en mi cabeza, a veces en mis ojos, con insultos escritos en ellos. El mas común era marica. ¿Por qué me insultaban de aquella manera si ellos también lo eran? Y a Francis no le faltaba poca pluma.

_Give yourself prudence_  
_And love your friends_  
_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_  
_In the religion of the insecure_  
_I must be myself, respect my youth_

-¡Eh mariquita! ¿Donde vas?- me gritó Alfred. Hice caso omiso de él y continué caminando hacía mi casa.

-¡Eh tu! ¡Idiota retrasado, no me ignores!- empezaba a tener miedo que me pegará así que las piernas me temblaban levemente. Me giré para ver que hacía y él pareció satisfecho de que le prestará atención.-Además de retrasado, sordo.- masculló. Alcé una ceja y le mire confundido. ¿Por qué me llamaban retrasado? Ese era el insulto que nunca había podido entender...

_A different lover is not a sin_  
_Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)_  
_I love my life I love this record and_  
_Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)_

Con el tiempo, la gente se fue alejando de mi lado, cansados de que les insultasen por ir conmigo, y se fueron poniendo con los otros, empezando a burlarse de mi también. ¿Se habían olvidado de todos los buenos momentos? A mi lado solo quedaban Ludwig, Kiku, Antonio y mi hermano. Nadie más. Aunque a Kiku dejaron de insultarle un buen día, me pregunté el porqué, y aunque me alegraba por él, me pareció extraño.

Mas tarde me enteré de que había empezado a salir con Arthur, el inglés. Me fije en que nunca Arthur le había alzado la voz a Kiku o le había insultado. Con el tiempo, Arthur se fue separando de Alfred y Francis hasta que un día en el comedor se sentó con nosotros, cogido de la mano con Kiku, y me pidió perdón. Y lo perdoné.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
_Whether you're broke or evergreen_  
_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_  
_You're Lebanese, you're orient_  
_Whether life's disabilities_  
_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_  
_Rejoice and love yourself today_  
_'cause baby you were born this way_

-¿Tu también iras al baile eh?- me preguntó Francis con Alfred a su lado.

-Seguro que ira con un vestidito.- se rió Alfred.

-Pero si soy un hombre, no puedo ir con vestido...- les contesté. Ellos alzaron una ceja antes de empezarse a reír como locos.

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_  
_Lesbian, transgendered life,_  
_I'm on the right track baby,_  
_I was born to survive._  
_No matter black, white or beige_  
_Chola or orient made,_  
_I'm on the right track baby,_  
_I was born to be brave._

Esperé justo en el sitio donde me dijo Ludwig que le esperará. Estábamos en los jardines de la escuela, al lado del pabellón donde estaba teniendo lugar el baile de primavera. Ludwig se acercó a mi por la espalda y me abrazó, un gesto que no me hubiera esperado de él. Se separó un poco de mi, y como si fuera de mutuo acuerdo, nos besamos. Era mi primer beso, por lo que no podía ser muy apasionado, pero por lo menos era tierno y me encantó. Aunque aquellos no tardaron en estropearlo. Aún no se como lo hicieron, pero me acabaron tirando a la fuente.

_I was born this way hey!_  
_I was born this way hey!_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way hey!_  
_I was born this way hey!_  
_I was born this way hey!_  
_I'm on the right track baby_  
_I was born this way hey!_

Same DNA, but born this way.  
Same DNA, but born this way.

-Aún no se como puedes aguantar todo esos insultos... Mucha gente ya se habría deprimido, o suicidado incluso...- musitó Ludwig mientras me secaba el pelo con una toalla suavemente.

-A mi no me importa, por que tengo confianza en mi mismo, y se que hago lo que yo quiero y nadie me va a decir como tengo que ser. **Porqué nací así y no lo quiero de otra forma.**

* * *

Espero q os gustase! dejadme muchos reviewws^^

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
